Undercover
by Leahrs
Summary: Olivia and Elliot go undercover in a sex club which leads them to a long term assignment and some interesting long nights
1. Chapter 1

A woman walked into the squad room and looked around, all she saw were men sitting at desks, sitting on desks, drinking coffee, walking around. She turned to leave she couldn't do this when she saw a woman walking down the hall with dark brown hair and large brown eyes. She had a gun on her hip and a badge on her belt. Slowly she took a steadying breath and walked over to her, "Excuse me can you help me?"

Olivia looked at the woman and nodded, "I'm Detective Benson. Would you like to talk?"

Olivia watched as the woman's gray eyes scanned everything around her. Her jaw clenched and unclenched. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here. I'm probably wrong about what I saw. I should leave. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"I'd like to hear about what you might have seen." Olivia said and carefully placed an open hand on the woman's upper arm and led her through the squad room into one of the interrogation rooms.

"Are you sure this is ok?" She asked pushing her auburn hair behind her ear nervously.

"I promise. Let's start with something simple. What's your name?"

"I'm sorry. I'm Mirranda Scott but everyone calls me Andy."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Olivia. So where were you?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure. That's the thing. I've been seeing this guy, Sean, for a few weeks, very casual, and then last night he asked if I wanted to meet him at that new club on 17th Bed. Have you heard of it?"

When Olivia nodded, Andy continued, "So I get there and we had some drinks, and made out a little, I guess that's kinda the point of Bed." Andy blushed and looked down.

"It's ok. You don't need to be embarrassed."

Andy took a breath and smiled sadly, "So then Sean asked if I'd want to go to an exclusive club with him. I thought that sounded amazing so I said yes. He took my hand and led me down the hall like we were heading towards the back and then he leaned against the wall and was gone and he reached out and pulled me through."

Liv blinked surprised, an underground club hidden inside an actual club, that was odd. "What did you see next?"

"Well that was just it. The first thing was that it was silent. There was so much noise at Bed and once we were through the wall there was silence. We walked down a hall for a while and eventually a woman stopped us and Sean showed her something and then she took our pictures, handed us each a silk robe and pointed us into separate doors."

"What was through the door Andy?" Olivia asked feeling anxious

"A locker room, sort of." Andy said and shivered and looked like she just smelled something disgusting. "There were lockers to put your clothes into but there were hundreds of outfits to change into all different types and sizes and colors. Some were pretty normal just lingerie others were, well I wasn't even sure how you wear some. They were all sealed in dry cleaning garment bags. I put on something as tame as I could find because a lot of what I saw in there made me nervous and then put the robe on over it."

"What did you do next?"

"I stepped out the opposite door and saw Sean waiting for me he was only wearing a pair of short black silk boxers. Honestly, given what I saw in the women's room that didn't seem that too bad and I was glad." Andy let out a deep breath and stood and walked to the window and looked out.

"Would you like some water?" Olivia asked knowing that they hadn't gotten to the hard part yet.

Andy shook her head but wrapped her hands tightly around the bars and swallowed. "Sean took my hand and led me to a door it had a blue light and soft sounds coming from the crack. He opened the door and stepped just inside. I could see people everywhere and they were all connected to each other, and all of them were," Andy cleared her throat, "well they appeared to be enjoying themselves. I remember my eyes going wide and Sean watched my face and then shook his head and pulled me back to the hall we walked past a few more doors and this door had a red glow and when he opened it and we stepped in I saw a woman." Andy stopped and at this tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Do you need a break?" Olivia asked as she passed her a tissue.

"No. I need to do this." Andy said and swallowed hard, "Her hands were tied together above her head maybe 2 feet off the floor? Her feet were anchored to the floor by ropes and her legs were pulled as far apart as possible." Andy's voice cracked, "She was blindfolded and naked." Andy bit her lip hard enough to stop her own tears but also enough to leave an impression of her own teeth. "There were three men on her," Andy's voice rose an octave, "in her."

Olivia watched as Andy sank down onto the floor crying at the memory. She walked over and kneeled down in front of the young woman and lightly touched her hand. Andy gripped her fingers as though they were a lifeline.

Andy gulped and calmed and took a breath, "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. That's a lot to see." Olivia said softly "Did the woman ever say anything?"

Andy shook her head, "One of the men was standing over her neck pushing her head back and he had himself in her mouth. I ran. I should have done something. I should have helped her. I should have…."

"You're doing something now." Olivia said simply, "You got out, you survived, you came here, you are helping her now."

Andy shook her head as though to argue, but Olivia stopped her by saying simply, "If you had stayed you might have been hurt, or attacked or worse. You made the best possible choice to save both of you and who knows how many others."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you believe her?" Cragen asked as Liv walked into his office.

"Yes." Olivia said simply.

"She's got too many details to be making this up." Elliot said supporting his partner of nearly 12 years.

"Allright, we'll keep going with this." Cragen said and then signaled to Munch and Fin in the squad room, "I want you two to look into Bed and see if you can find anything to back this up. Liv, back with the witness and see what else you can get. El you are going to do a full background of Andy and learn everything you can about her boyfriend Sean."

3 DAYS LATER

"Liv?" Elliot called into the crib.

"Give me a minute." Liv called back and adjusted her hair in the mirror. "This really is some get-up." She muttered to herself as she looked down at the skin-tight black pants and white lace and silk tank top she was wearing. "Oh well. Gotta get it over with some time." Liv said softly and straightened her spine just a bit and put on her most serious face.

Stepping into the squad she watched Elliot's face most closely, his eyes widened before he got control of himself. "Perfect." He said softly.

"Damn Liv." Said Fin with a low whistle.

"You clean up good Liv." Munch added.

Liv shook her head at both of them. "Ready to go?" she said looking back at Elliot.

"Yeah. I'm already wired for sound and video. You?"

Liv lightly touched her choker and said, "All set."

Cragen came out of his office and looked around. "Be careful you two. We'll have your backs and be able to monitor what you say but won't be able to see until you get back."

"We know." Elliot said, "We've been through the plan several times."

"Go to Bed. Act like we're on a hot date. Get into the hidden door. If possible find Sean and get him to take us to his "club". Liv summarized.

"Fine. You know the plan. You'll excuse me for not liking the idea of sending you undercover when we don't know all the details." Cragen said but nodded as his team headed out the door.

Liv stepped out of the red sports car as Elliot held open her door and already disliked the idea of the black heels she was wearing. She looked around but didn't see anyone who looked like Sean, as Elliot handed off the keys to a valet and slipped his hand onto the small of her back. "Ready to party?" she purred as she let Elliot steer her into the club.

"Baby you don't even know." Elliot said and his hand slid down to cup her ass.

Liv raised an eyebrow and looked at him but only responded by slipping her hand into his back pocket. They stepped inside the club and were instantly overwhelmed by the music and lights.

"Go get us a good bed." Elliot said with a wink "I'll grab us some drinks."

Liv laughed and kissed his cheek. "You say the sweetest things."

Walking the long way around Liv headed towards the beds trying to take in as many faces as she and her camera could. She found an empty bed about half way across the club where she and Elliot could have good view points of most people.

Liv stretched out as if she was waiting for her boyfriend to join her, when a short Hispanic man came up to the side of the bed, "You alone chica?"

"Not tonight. Sorry." Liv said as she saw Elliot approaching. Knowing that Sean wasn't Hispanic. Liv reached her hand out to Elliot, "Hey baby."

"Nice spot." El said as he sat down on the bed and watched the guy walk away. "Who's your new friend?" He asked as he handed her a drink in a long stemmed glass.

"Local." Liv said with a shrug. She took a sip and then placed the glass down on the bedside table. She looked at El and raised her eyebrows questioningly. He shrugged slightly and shifted so he could see the far side of the room better. Liv leaned over him and made as though she were whispering in his ear while she scanned the front of the club. She felt Elliot's fingers running up and down her side and realized she was having a harder time focusing than she'd like to admit.

"Anything?" He asked as he slid his hand into her hair and angled her face closer to his.

"Nothing." Liv whispered her lips just touching his.

"Stage 2?"

"Mmhmm." Liv agreed and leaned into Elliot letting their lips meet fully. She played lightly with the tiny hairs at the back of his neck as she felt him tighten his grip on her. Liv sighed slightly and Elliot immediately slid his tongue across her lips and over her teeth. He adjusted their position on the bed while they kissed.

They pulled back and looked at each other. Liv was surprised to see his blue eyes alive with desire. "El." She said cautiously.

He nodded and lowered his head to her neck and began to kiss there while looking around. Liv shifted and felt Elliot's desire push against her. She couldn't help but smile slightly even while she began to look in the new direction. "Nothing." She said as she nibbled his collarbone.

"hmm?" El said suddenly aware that Liv was talking to him, "Oh. Should we go looking or wait?" El asked as he rolled Liv under him

"Don't know what we'll find if we go or how long this could be to get into." Liv said as she dragged her nails across his shoulders and down his back.

"Guess it's time to get out of bed then."


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot stepped out of the bed and held his hand out for Liv. He immediately pulled her into his side and wrapped an arm around her. Liv for her part nuzzled his cheek and whispered into his ear, what couldn't be distinguished by anyone observing the two was that Liv was reviewing the information Andy had given them on how to find the hidden door.

The two walked slowly down the hall heading towards the back after about 100 feet Liv noticed that the air around her open toed shoes was a different temperature and so she pretended to stumble slightly and found the opening.

"Nice." El whispered to her as he both caught her and pushed her up against a wall inside the hidden hallway.

Liv hit his chest lightly, "Ok, no one's coming." She whispered but couldn't help smiling at the feel of his hands running up and down her sides as he had her pressed against the wall.

Picking up their hot and heavy couple routine they followed the dark hallway through a variety of turns and stairs before they saw light ahead. They opened the door and were immediately greeted by a hostess in a short tight nearly see-through black outfit.

"Hello. Welcome to Room."

"Hi." Said Elliot "A friend told us about this club. Said it was very exclusive."

"Yes. You'll need a membership to come in."

"After everything Sean and Pete said." Liv cooed in Elliot's arms her hands roaming over his chest, "We have to become members. I can't not come here."

The hostess smiled, "You know Sean?"

"We know a friend of Sean's and that's how we found out. We all have similar…" Elliot looked at Liv as though she were a plate of food, "tastes."

"Then membership shouldn't be a problem. Why don't you go into the changing rooms and make yourselves comfortable and when your ready exit the far side and I'll have Aria meet you to take you around and help you out."

"Don't be long babe." Liv said and wrapped her arms around El's neck. She watched as he lowered his head to hers and bit her lower lip teasingly and then sucked it into her mouth. Liv felt her eyes close as Elliot deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth.

"You know what I like." El said as the kiss ended and he turned and walked into the men's locker room.

Liv smiled and took a silk robe from the Hostess, "Thanks, umm…"

"Lexi."

"Thanks Lexi." Liv said and went into the women's locker room.

She quickly got changed into one of the outfits that they provided and left her jeans', heels', and tank in a locker. The key went into the pocket of her robe and she stepped into the hallway beyond to find Elliot sitting in a leather chair waiting for her wearing only a pair of purple silk boxers. Liv's eyebrows went up.

"I forgot a robe." El said with a touch of humor. He then reached out and grabbed Liv and pulled her down into his lap. Liv laughed and slid her arms around his neck. "Did you pick something good?" he asked

"Best I could find." Liv said teasingly and leaned forward inviting Elliot to look down the neck of her robe.

Just then a young woman wearing an outfit similar to Lexi's appeared. "Hi. I'm Aria. You must be our newest."

"That's the plan." El said standing and wrapping an arm around Liv

"Wonderful." Aria started walking down a hall, "So we have 30 rooms each with a different theme or concept. Some have hosts others don't. When you first join you can only visit the puddle room for your first 3 visits and you can only come 1/week so that we can ensure all of your information and details."

"Well that's sensible." Liv said smiling

"At your 1 month visit then you are free to go to any room and visit as often as you like. Here let me get your initial photographs for your applications." Aria said as they entered a room that was designed to look like a photo studio. "We need a head shot and of course a full length."

"Why the pictures?" Elliot asked

"Security. Makes sure that people are who they say they are. Every time you come we take a picture and match it to your initial picture. Also, the full length is so we can be sure that if someone one prefers certain body types we can do our best to match those people together. It's all in the application. Are you joining as a couple?"

"Yes!" they answered in unison.

"Wonderful. Those are rare and we often have requests for those."

"What exactly is the puddle room?" Liv asked as Aria finished snapping pictures

"Follow me." She said and led them back down the hallway. "This is the puddle room. She opened the door and showed them a room with cushions on the floor and people all over the cushions laying next to each other. Their hands and mouths were randomly on other people seemingly indiscriminately.

"See it is as they described it babe." Elliot said and Liv nodded and licked her lips as she pulled herself out of a moment of shock.

"It's one thing to hear it but…" She turned to Elliot and ran a hand over his bare chest, "to see it."

"We heard about a few other rooms." Elliot said his hands flexing on Olivia's hips, "Can we peek in at those?"

"Not tonight." Aria said teasingly. "Fill out the application though and you can have your first visit to the puddle."

"We need to do this." Liv said her voice husky


	4. Chapter 4

"Wonderful!" Aria said as she took the completed applications from Liam and Olive Hodden. "Why don't we head down to the puddle room so you can get started tonight."

"That sounds like a good idea." El said as he stood and pulled Liv up beside him.

"Now there are a few rules in the puddle room." Aria said, "Digital and Oral stimulation only. Hands, mouths, etc get placed where the recipient wants them. You can let someone know you are near them by light caress but if they turn away or don't reciprocate leave them be. Any unwelcome or forcible touching will have you removed permanently from all Rooms and their subsidiaries."

"You sound like a lawyer." Liv said

"This is our fantasy world. Out there I could be anyone. In here I can be anything." Aria said smiling. "Now as a couple how you enjoy is up to you. You can choose to stay together or separate. However, you are happiest."

Aria opened the blue door that led to the puddle, "have fun." She said and watched as El and Liv stepped inside.

El looked for a spot on an outer edge without too many other people nearby. Finding one he laid down on the cushions and then held his hand out for Liv to join. "C'mere babe." He said and laid on his side so he was back to back with someone. He was using his body to block Olivia from the others in the puddle.

Liv slid her hand up his chest and around his neck pulling him closer to her. "At least 4 cameras that I can see." She whispered as he began to nibble her neck.

"There's a hand on my ass." El whispered to Liv who chuckled lightly.

"You heard the rules."

"Yeah but if we're being watched?"

"Dealer's choice."

Elliot groaned and placed the hand flat on his chest where he felt it would be relatively safe. Then he felt a woman's well-endowed chest rub into his back while her leg slid between his legs. "Liv" he groaned.

Liv did the only thing she could think to do and pulled Elliot towards her so he was ¾ on top of her and his growing erection was pushing into her stomach. Then she kissed him and placed his hand on her stomach and let him know it was ok to explore while with her free hand she slid it behind him placed it on the woman's back.

She felt Elliot gripping the ties of her robe as she lay under him. "Act like you're into this." She said into his mouth and then felt him undo her ties and slide his hand over her stomach parting the chiffon and lace panels of the negligee she had chosen.

Live thrust her tongue into Elliot's mouth as she felt him twitch against her. Elliot growled deep in his throat the woman behind him completely forgotten as all he could see, feel, hear or think about was Liv laying beneath him. He slid his hand up and found her breast and Liv arched under Elliot's touch, trying to give him more of her. He could feel her breathing getting shallower and knew without touching or looking that she was wet.

His mind fast forwarded into what that would feel like, sliding deep into her. Feeling her tighten around him. Elliot's body pushed down into Liv's and she slid her hand to his thigh and then up and wrapped around his growing desire. "Yes?" she asked and looked into his sapphire blue eyes.

"Please." Elliot said as he felt her begin to slid her hand up and down the length of his shaft. She alternately squeezed and loosened the pressure while Elliot applied the same pressure and motion to her breasts. Finally Liv feeling him quaking in her hands which were becoming slick she lowered her head and took him in all the way to his shaft. She felt his shuddering release and smiled around him as she swallowed.

"Liv." Elliot breathed and pulled her up and kissed her deeply and then covered all of her with his body and held her to him. "We should go." He whispered


	5. Chapter 5

As they got into their car Elliot called Fin on his cell. "We're good. I'm gonna take Liv home we'll go over everything tomorrow at the station?"

Elliot nodded a few times while he listened and then ended the call.

"I used my mic to let them know what the deal was when I was changing." Elliot said as he started the car and headed for Liv's apartment. "They called the Cap and then turned in."

Liv nodded. "I set mine up so it looked like it got caught ½ in ½ out of the locker so we might have some audio."

"I'll admit, I'm glad you didn't wear the neck thing into the room."

"It's called a choker El." Liv said with a smile, "Three daughters and you were married for more than 15 years and you don't know such basic things."

"Ha ha." Elliot said glad that things seemed to be normal with them. He pulled up to the curb. "I should walk you in."

"I think I know the way."

"and …. I think that black Subaru is following us." Liv looked in the rearview mirror and saw the car she had noticed as they'd first left the club, "We want it to look like we're going in together since we put down that we're married."

"We also didn't put down this address."

"Shit." Elliot said as he turned the car back onto the street. "Looks like we're going to a hotel tonight."

Liv let out a deep breath. She'd been hoping for a respite from their assignment and a chance to put together for herself everything that happened this evening. "I'll call Cap and let him know plans changed." She said pulling out her phone.

Liv hung up the phone just as Elliot pulled into the hotel's valet.

"Ready to celebrate?" He asked as he stepped out

Liv waited until the valet had opened her door and she had gotten to Elliot's side before saying, "All night long."

They stepped inside and got a room and went to the elevator. Elliot pushed Liv against the wall and kissed her throat as he watched in the reflection of the elevator door a large man with a cleft chin walk over to the registration desk. Liv whispered, "He's showing her something. Looks like an ID."

The elevator arrived and the two stumbled on and quickly made a mental note to have the others question the desk staff about the man with the cleft chin.

Stepping out onto the 24th floor Liv and Elliot walked down to their suite. This gave them both some space and also let the others come in and work without it being too uncomfortable. When they opened the door there was a living room with a small kitchenette space comprised of a mini fridge, sink, microwave and coffee maker. The living room sofa opened up to a queen sized bed and there were doors separating it from the bedroom and bathroom.

"Why don't you take the bedroom." Elliot said

"I can sleep out here." Liv argued

"I won't sleep if I know you're out here though." El said and placed his hand on the small of her back.

Liv tightened up at the touch and then forced herself to relax.

"We should talk about tonight." El said noticing her reaction.

"We did our jobs. We kept our cover. Nothing more."

"You've never been uncomfortable with me touching you before Liv."

"I'm not. I just…We're not playing our roles right now. Right now we're just us. It'll take me a few minutes to get used to you again as opposed to Liam. That's all."

"I'm Liam and You're Olive. Just as much as I'm Elliot and you're Olivia."

"But Liam and Olive have a very different relationship than you and I do El. It's easier for me to keep those things separate, as much as possible. That way …." Liv dropped off and turned to look out the window over the city she loved so much.

Elliot stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, "That way feelings don't get involved?"

Liv swallowed heavily, "yeah" she whispered as she slid her hands across his arms enjoying the feeling of the muscles that held her.

"What if they get involved?" Elliot asked knowing he was pushing a boundary that if they crossed it they could never uncross.

"Things get messy." Liv said softly her voice shaking.

Elliot kissed Liv's neck softly and heard her hum lightly he kissed her neck again this time a little higher closer to her ear. Liv sighed and closed her eyes. "Tell me to stop Liv." He said just before he nipped down on her earlobe and pulled it causing her both delight and pain.

"El" she whispered as she turned in his arms.

"Tell me to stop Olivia."

"I can't."


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot slid his hands around Liv so his fingers just barely met in the middle of her back and he stared into her eyes as he lowered his mouth to hers and devoured her lips hungrily. He had never felt a need like this before. His thumbs slid down and forward so they were laying between her ribs and began to rub up and down pulling at her silk tank top.

Liv arched into Elliot's touch her body sparking at his touch. She had never felt anything like this. She felt him nip her lip and gasped in response and immediately he thrust his tongue inside her mouth fighting her for dominance. Liv didn't know this Elliot, all of the passion he usually showed for their cases he was thrusting onto her.

Elliot stepped closer forcing Liv to back closer to the bed. He felt the hem of her shirt and slid his hands underneath. He slid his tongue over her teeth and across her tongue. His hands shifted so his fingers were at her ribs and his thumb and forefinger were a straight line across her flat stomach. He stepped forward again and slid his hands up so he was in line with the underwire of her bra. He stepped forward again and the back of Liv's knee's touched the bed as his hands shifted to slide up under her bra.

Liv pulled back leaning backwards onto the bed, "Wait" she breathed.

Elliot froze and pulled away from Liv so she didn't have to lean in such an awkward position. He held his hands up so she could see them.

Liv breathed slowly trying to catch her breath. "El." She said and sat on the edge of the bed. "I, um…"

"Need to catch up?" Elliot supplied

"I'm sorry."

"Look. You sleep in here and I'll take the couch."

"You should take the bed El."

"You and I both know there is no way I'm going to get any sleep if you are on the couch. So please save us both the headache and just say yes now." El said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you." Liv said and watched as Elliot walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him. She watched as the lamp turned on and heard the TV switch on.

Liv stood and walked to the bathroom. After a very long very cold shower she stepped out and wrapped herself in a bathrobe the hotel provided. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched the light from the TV flickering. She could tell Elliot was watching the basketball game. She looked at the bed and it seemed too big for just one person. She looked at the door, Elliot was on the other side. On the one hand it was just Elliot, her partner but on the other hand it was Elliot who had set her entire body on fire with the simplest of touches this evening, Elliot who she had tasted in more ways than one tonight, Elliot who was no longer married.

Liv stood and walked to the head of the bed and pulled down the covers but as much as she knew she should she couldn't get it. She shut her eyes and accepted her decision. She turned and walked to the door and opened it. She knew Elliot knew she was there even though he didn't look at her or even move.

Liv sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa. "El." She said softly as if she were afraid she'd wake him, even though he was still awake.

"Feel better Liv?"

"Yes, no." Liv shrugged, "I'm working on it." She laid a hand on his arm

Elliot looked down at her hand and then finally up at her, "I shouldn't have pushed you Liv."

"You didn't. The second I hesitated you stopped and stepped away no questions asked." Liv touched the side of Elliot's face lightly, "I think it's like you said once, "You're the longest relationship I've ever had." I'm afraid of messing that up."

"We won't."

"I'm bad in relationships."

"You're good with me."

"You don't ask anything of me."

"Are you kidding? I ask everything of you. Trust, honesty, I even have asked you to put your life on the line more than once for me. What is there that you and I don't ask of each other as partners that we would ask of each other as …. Partners." Elliot said throwing special emphasis on the last word.

Liv smiled slowly. "The beds awful big. Too big really for just one person. Why don't you take ½ and I'll take ½. We can just sleep tonight and then tomorrow see what the day brings." Liv held her hand out to Elliot. He turned off the tv and lamp and then slid his hand into hers their fingers interlaced and let her lead them into the bedroom.

Liv shut the doors behind them and then watched as Elliot removed his shirt and jeans and turned to get into bed. She snickered and then said, "I don't remember that line of duty injury."

El immediately put his hand over his backside and rolled down the leg of his boxers. "That would be because it didn't happen with the NYPD." Elliot said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Spill." Liv said as she sat down and got under the covers and propped an arm under her head.

El rolled his eyes and said, "I hate this story. So when I was a Marine. A bunch of us got drunk and I happened to fall down and a piece of glass got through my pants but since I was drunk enough that I fell down I was also drunk enough that I didn't feel it."

Liv began to laugh and bit her lips to keep quiet. El smiled at her reaction, he could see the humor in the story for once. "Well about two days later at chow I'm in the mess hall and I go to sit down and nearly shot through the wall behind me in pain."

Liv snickered and El smiled at her. "They sent me to medical and low and behold I had a raging infection and a piece of glass the size of my thumb nail," El held up his thumb to show her, "imbedded in my ass. I spent a week in medical on my stomach and about 6 months being teased about how I like laying around with my ass in the air."

At that Liv busted out in full laughter. "I'm sorry El but that's priceless."

Elliot reached over and tickled Liv, "You can't tell anyone! Ever!"

Liv doubled over and grabbed for Elliot's hands but missed, "Promise but stop tickling."

Elliot stopped but slid his hands into hers. "No one at the house knows about that. Only you. Hardly anyone outside of the Marine's knows about it really."

Liv squeezed Elliot's hand and then laid her free hand on his chest over his heart, "I promise El. This story will stay between you and I."

Elliot smiled at his partner and slowly ran his thumb nail over the side of her thumb, "Sleep well Liv."

"You too El." Liv said and turned away and turned out the light on the nightstand. She waited a few moments to see what Elliot would do but he just lay there quietly next to her holding her hand and stroking her thumb.

Liv rolled silently back over and slid under Elliot's arm wrapping herself in his embrace. "Liv?" he whispered in the dark.

"Who were you expecting?" she asked softly as she lay a free hand on his chest and interlaced their other hand. Immediately she felt him begin to stroke her thumb and she let out a soft sigh of enjoyment.


	7. Chapter 7

Liv bit her lip as she let her finger trail up and down Elliot's bare chest in the dark.

"What are you doing Liv?"

"Practicing for our cover"

"No." Elliot said and stilled her hand so it lay on his stomacher little finger touching the waistband of his boxers.

"I don't know El." Liv admitted "I want us but I also want us to not change and this will change everything."

"I think you know how I feel at this point."

Liv blushed and was greatful for the dark. "Yeah I have a very good idea how you feel."

Elliot grinned in the dark remembering how it felt when she touched him and when she took him into her mouth and when she looked up at him while she swallowed him. He shut his eyes and tried to put those thoughts from his head. "You smiled." He said suddenly surprised

Liv lifted her head and looked at Elliot in the dark, "What?"

"In the puddle room, when I came, you swallowed and looked at me and you smiled." Elliot recounted, "Why did you smile?"

"For the cameras."

"Bullshit Liv. You were looking me right in the eyes."

Liv shut her eyes and cursed herself. She'd hoped he hadn't noticed or would forget.

"You didn't have to go that far either Liv." Elliot said as he slowly rolled onto his side and looked at her. "Tell me you wanted me Olivia."

"I want you Elliot" Liv said and like a dam being broken a torrent of need rushed through Liv and she leaned forward and kissed Elliot demandingly.

His hands thrust into her hair pulling lightly giving both pleasure and pain as he pushed her back on the bed. His knee slid between her legs separating them easily and she arched up to him while her hands gripped at his boxers and pulled to get them down over her hips.

"Not yet." Elliot growled and slid his hands under the shoulder of Liv's robe and pushed it back off her shoulders while he began trailing hot demanding kisses down her throat to her clevage. He nipped her breasts and her her gasp. His hands continued steadily down until they encountered the knot keeping the robe on and began to fight with that while he began to suck at her hard nipples.

Every time Liv groaned in pleasure El switched to the other side driving her to the brink of madness. Finally he got the knot of her bathrobe belt undone and pushed the robe out of his way and licked a trail all the way down her stomach until he found her throbbing nub.

He flicked it with his tongue and then blew cold air onto it. "El" Liv gasped. He did it again and smiled when she grasped the sheets and bucked up into him. He grabbed her hips when she came up and sucked down on her sensitive spot, graving it lightly with his teeth. She gasped again and jerked but he held her steadily under him while he continued to lavish attention on her with his tongue. He slowly opened his mouth wider taking in all of her lower half and sucking, nipping, tasting and teasing. He felt her wetness on his chin and grinned before slidding his tongue deep into her and tasting her.

"MMMM" he said while his tongue was still in her causing her to vibrate from the inside.

"God El!"

He chuckled again and felt her wetten just a bit more at the sensation. He lifted his head and looked at Liv whose head was thrust back and eyes were shut. "Look at me." He said huskily.

Liv opened her eyes and looked down at Elliot between her legs. He held up 2 fingers and stuck them into his mouth and licked them and then pulled them out. He made sure she was watching him as he slowly slid them deep into her. Liv's brown eyes rolled up into her head in exhilaration, "Liv"

"More El." She said and spread her legs wider

Elliot began to thrust his fingers in and out of her slowly at first then gaining in speed. He went back to teasing her pleasure nub with his mouth and at the same time his free hand bega to pull and twist at her breast. He felt her begin to tighten down on his fingers. "That's it baby." Elliot whispered

He thrust harder and then added a third finger and that's when he felt her tighten and squeeze over him. Her breathing changed and he nipped her hard and she screamed his name as she came.

As Liv's body relaxed Elliot pulled his fingers from her and felt her hand immediately grasp his manhood through his boxers. "Liv?"

"I'm not done with you yet." Liv said as she began to stroke him through the soft cotton.

"We can't."

"We can." Liv argued as she pulled off his boxers and pushed him down on his back and mounted him.

"Oh god, Olivia." Elliot said at the feeling of her sliding over him. His hands grasped her hips and helped to set the pace.

Liv could feel him inside her growing and stretching her. She threw her head back and shut her eyes just enjoying the sensation of being fuller than she had ever been before in her life. "More Elliot."

His hands left her hips and slid up her back and he found a breast and latched on and began to tease a nipple with his teeth and the other he rolled between his fingers. Without meaning to Elliot bit down and Liv gasped.

Her gasp made him come closer to the end. "I need you to come for me." He said desperately. And his hand left her breast and come to the space where their bodies were joined as he roled Liv onto her back.

She wrapped her legs tight around his waist and thrust up hard into him while he met her with every thrust. His hand working her nub and his mouth on her nipple. He felt he back arch and his hand slid around to support her angle and he felt himself sink even deeper into her and as he grasped her backside she tightened up against him and squeezed and then finally relaxed. Elliot thrust into her two more times and then pulled out and released himself onto her stomach and chest.

Rolling to the side Elliot grabbed her robe and used it to clean Liv off with and then pulled her to him. "Mine." He whispered as he held her tightly and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Liv woke and quietly wrapped herself up in the clean robe and stepped into the other room. She needed coffee in her system before she did anything else. She got the pot started and then saw the room service menu. Quickly she ordered up breakfast for herself and Elliot knowing that they had a long day in front of them. She sat down on the couch and noticed that the pillows smelled like him and smiled as she picked up her cell phone and looked at her messages.

When the coffee was done she poured two cups and paused to take a long sip from one before picking up the other and walking back into the bedroom. The bed was empty but the bathroom door was closed. She stepped closer and heard the water running, cracking the door she felt the steam from Elliot's shower wash over her. "Hey, coffee is ready on the counter for you and Captain should be here in 5 minutes. Oh and I ordered you food."

A hand shot out from behind the curtain and Liv laughed as she thrust the coffee mug into it. "Coffee in the shower, and I thought I was bad."

"Hm" was all she got.

Liv laughed as she stepped back out and pulled on the clothes she'd worn the night before, when there was a knock on the door. "Coming"

Liv opened the door and let in the food cart being pushed by the man with the cleft in his chin. Liv blinked and pretended she hadn't noticed him the night before, "I can charge this to the room right?" she asked as she faked a yawn, "We came here last minute and I don't have cash with me and Liam is in the shower."

"Of course." The man said and handed over a receipt folder that was on the cart. He looked around while Liv signed for the order and she took her time so she could get in as many details on him as she could.

RING RING

Liv turned and grabbed her phone still holding the folder and seeing it was Captain Cragen quickly turned on the videolink and said quickly in her fake sexy voice, "Hey boss. Liam and I are just getting started today we'll be ready soon." She turned as she spoke so that Cragen could see the man in the room with her she then turned back and quickly snapped a picture of him as well. "Oh shoot. Hold on I've got to give this man his papers." She turned to the man and said, "I hope the tip is enough, Liam handles those things usually." And then winked and waved as he turned and stepped out the door.

"Liv, I'm guessing that was for his benefit and not mine." Cragen said

"Yeah. El and I noticed him at the registration desk right after we'd checked in. The cleft in his chin plus his size it's hard to forget him."

"Where is El?"

"I'm right here." Elliot said stepping out a towel around his shoulders and taking the phone from Liv. "I didn't want to come out and ruin her game."

Liv looked at Elliot's chest while he talked and remembered how he'd felt against her just a few hours before and had to shake her head to come back to the current moment, just in time to hear El say, "See you in a few Cap. Yeah thanks, I'll tell her. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"What'll I appreciate?" Liv asked as she sat down and began to eat her egg sandwich and second cup of coffee.

"Cragen stopped by the station and grabbed our go bags and is bringing them with him so we can have something other than last night's party clothes to wear into the station."

"Talk about a walk of shame." Liv said under her breath


	9. Chapter 9

Cragen knocked a few minutes later and Elliot let him in. The door was barely closed before he started speaking. "You really stepped in it this time."

"What are you talking about?" Liv asked concerned

"I have been on the phone all night with everyone from the Chief of D's to the Head of Homeland Security and nearly everyone in between."

"Homeland Security? What've they gotta do with a sex club?" Elliot asked

"Apparently they are a front for gun running, money laundering, prostitution, human trafficking and even explosives."

Liv and Elliot looked at each other wordlessly. "We didn't see any of that. Of course we were only there for a few hours and very carefully escorted and monitored."

"Well Homeland, ATF, FBI, and CIA have all been trying to break in to this group for over a year and every attempt has been thwarted. They are dumbfounded that a couple of and I quote, "Local yahoo sex cops" managed to get in when the best in the country were blown before even making it to the application process." Cragen said, his tone somewhere between sarcasm and frustrated anger.

"Well come to that, if they're so good how did we get in?"

"Andy told us everything she saw and we've been partners for so long we probably seemed like a real couple." Liv said

"Plausible." Cragen replied, "Anyway, your fake apartment is now real and you're going undercover together for at least a month. You have bank accounts with decent balances but please don't go crazy. There is a wardrobe there for you both but feel free to supplement as makes sense. You two will need to be seen out and about."

"Wait a minute." Elliot said putting his hands up. "You're telling us that Liv and I have to live together?"

"We barely survived last night." Liv said under her breath

"Figure it out. Liam and Olive Hodden are married and have a very nice apartment fully furnished and waiting for them."

Liv and Elliot looked at each other and tried to figure out how this was going to work, after a moment they both nodded at the same time.

"Right. There's a phone in the apartment for you to make regular calls on. This," Cragen said handing them each a cell phone with a small white dot on it, "are your cover phones. The numbers you listed for your work and cell have been forwarded to these phones. Only make calls related to Olive or Liam from these phones. Your regular cell's can still be used in the apartment but don't bring them outside the apartment."

"Whose our handler?" Elliot asked

Liv gave him a look like he was being obtuse and shook her head.

"I am." Cragen said. "Hence all the instructions. However, command is going through the Chief of D's office and I don't know who's telling him instructions but given the amount of money and speed that went into this set-up, I'm going with a whole lot higher up the food chain than any of us have ever even looked at."

"Do me a favor." Elliot said, "Call Kathy." He looked embarrassedly over at Liv and then added, "I know we're divorced but I'm not gonna see the kids or be able to call too often for a month at least. They need to know I didn't just disappear."

"I already did." Cragen said "Let's say she's not thrilled with you or I at the moment. Why don't you two get changed and head on out to your new life."

"Thanks Cap." Liv said and grabbed her go bag and headed into the bathroom to change. She had just put on a clean shirt when her cover phone rang. "Hello?" she answered carefully.

"Is Mrs. Hodden available?" the voice on the other end said.

Liv tapped the button for speaker phone and stepped out of the bathroom heading for the living room, "This is Olive Hodden."

"How did you enjoy last night?" Liv pointed to the phone and nodded. Cragen immediately pulled out his phone and stepped into the bedroom.

"Liam and I found it very exhilarating." Elliot stepped over to Liv so they were shoulder to shoulder with the phone between them.

"Good. We'll be expecting you next week then?" Elliot's hand wrapped around Liv's upper arm.

Liv felt herself nod before responding "Certainly."

"Good. We can discuss payment then." 'what payment?' Liv mouthed to Elliot. He shrugged a confused expression on his face.

"Liam and I will plan on talking with you then." The call ended abruptly and Liv looked momentarily at the phone before hanging up herself. Elliot kept his hand on her upper arm holding onto her.

Cragen stepped into the room, "They couldn't capture it." He looked at Elliot's grip on Olivia and wondered why he was being so protective of her over just a phone call but didn't say anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Liv and Elliot stepped into their new home for the next month and looked around at the high end furnishings and technology. The fact that there was only one queen sized bed was not lost on either of them but they both chose not to discuss it.

"Why don't we get started at looking at what Cap sent us with." Elliot said and pulled out a thumb drive.

"Good plan. I'm really interested to understand how this sex club is connected to all of these other groups." Liv said "Dining room would probably be the best place to set up."

Elliot nodded and followed Liv carrying his bag which contained both of their laptops and files that Cragen had assembled for them. They say at the large glass table and began setting up their miniature office. Before long they had papers and maps everywhere. They had even managed to start a flow chart showing some of the different players in the organization.

Liv rubbed her eyes after several hours and stretched in her chair. "If I wasn't so appalled I'd be impressed."

Elliot stood and walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and unconsciously began to massage her neck. "How do we get to the next level though?"

Liv gently laid a hand on his and said, "That's the big question. We need to have something they want. What can we give them?"

El turned and started to pace and caught a glance out the window, "Liv what time is it?"

Liv startled slightly and looked at her watch, "It's 7pm. We've been at this all day. No wonder I'm hungry."

"OK. Let's take a break. I'll go down and grab us some food and then after we can brainstorm while we watch the game."

Liv laughed, "You watch the game with your brain off of work El."

"Ha Ha. Chinese or Italian." Elliot said while pulling on his jacket.

"Surprise me."

After Elliot laughed Liv straightened up the dining room and went into the kitchen and found some plates and silverware and brought them to the living room. She then pulled out her phone and went to text Elliot but realized that he would have left his phone upstairs so she grabbed Olive's phone and wrote, 'Liam, we're out of drinks. Pick some up while you're out. Olive '

She laughed when a moment later she got the response of 'yes, dear'

She turned and went into the bedroom and hoped someone had thought of something other than club and persona clothes for her and was happy to find some normal pajamas. She grabbed those and went into the bathroom to clean up.

Shutting the door, she found the tub had jets and smiled. "Hell, I'm gonna like this." Liv said aloud and quickly filled the tub. She climbed in and leaned back and relaxed. She soon dozed off and didn't hear Elliot return or hear him calling for her when he walked into the bedroom.

Seeing the bathroom door shut, El assumed Liv was in there and knocked to let her know he was back but got no response. Every horrible image he had ever seen ran through his mind and he grabbed his gun from the nightstand and jiggled the door handle to find it was locked. Panic began to rush into him and he worried that someone had come in and attacked Olivia while he'd been gone.

He hit door with his shoulder, startling Olivia who jumped up from a sound sleep, in the tub and stared at Elliot confused. Elliot for his part was quickly trying to put his gun away and attempting to get out his best lame excuse. "I'll let you finish up." He finally managed and stepped out pulling the door shut behind him.

Liv quickly toweled off and put on the shorts and t-shirt set and came into the bedroom. "What the hell El?"

"I couldn't find you. You weren't answering me. I got worried." He said from the foot of the bed where he was sitting and waiting for her.

"So, you burst into the bathroom with a gun?"

"My partner could have been hurt or under attack. So, yes. I had my gun out. There was only one closed door so yes I burst in."

Liv smiled slightly, "I'm sure it made sense somehow in the moment but, El. That tub has jets so I may be falling asleep in there again. Do me a favor and just step in the room next time. Neither one of us needs the heart attack." Liv walked over to him and ran her fingers through his short hair.

Elliot reached out an wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Liv smiled and held him close to her as well. "Living together is going to take some getting used to." Elliot said softly.

"This is a very strange situation we're in."

Elliot nodded and slid his hands up the back of Liv's shirt and felt her skin prickle at his touch. He looked at her and saw her eyes closing as he drew her up against his chest. "Liv, we'll figure it out." He said before capturing her mouth with his.

As the kiss ended Liv smiled, "We will. But first dinner." And took Elliot's hand and led him out to the living room.


	11. Chapter 11

Liv woke a few hours later to find herself on the couch a blanket tucked around her. She smiled and looked over at El who was sound asleep with the remote in his hand, an old black and white movie played quietly on the TV.

Getting up she laid a hand lightly on his shoulder, "El" she whispered.

"huh" he said still asleep.

"It's late. We should go to bed."

"k." his eyes never opened

"El are you still asleep?"

"k." Liv smiled and kissed his cheek and laid the blanket over him before walking down the hall and into the bedroom.

Liv climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over her. She laid on her side so she was looking out the window towards the city. It didn't take long before she found herself drifting off.

Out in the living room, Elliot shifted and the edge of the blanket tickled his nose causing him to sneeze and wake up. He looked around and saw that he was alone. He suddenly felt sad for the first time in days. He looked down the hall to the bedroom, the door was open, but should he he wondered.

Deciding he'd definitely sleep better in a bed than the couch he walked down the hall and into the bedroom. He stopped at the foot of the bed and looked at Olivia asleep with the moonlight streaming in through the window highlighting her beauty. Her face softer in sleep than he'd ever seen it awake. He had an urge to reach over and stroke her cheek and tell her everything he knew and felt in that moment, as he stood silently watching her sleep.

Liv felt someone watching her and shifted in her sleep, "Come to bed El." She said not bothering to open her eyes.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"You're my partner. I know where you are. Now come to bed." Liv then rolled onto her side so her back was to El and she was facing the window.

Elliot sat down on the edge of the bed and quickly stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers. Liv's left hand reached back for him and he slid his hand into hers and scooted closer behind her. She wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and slid back so she was fully pressed up against him.

"That's better." She said softly "Now we can sleep."

"You were sleeping before." El whispered and laid a kiss on the sensitive skin where her neck and shoulder meet.

"That was a nap. Doesn't count." Liv said before yawning.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"There is something we do need to talk about tomorrow." Liv said shifting slightly so she was laying on her back.

"Oh?" Elliot's hand began to move slowly over her middle the fabric of her t-shirt shifting letting his hand access her soft skin.

"Fantasies." Liv said


	12. Chapter 12

Liv rolled over in her sleep and her hand slid over the sheets. Her eyes slowly opened as she realized she was alone in the bed. She sat up and looked around the room blinking sleepily in the dark. "El?" she whispered. When she didn't get any response she turned on the bedside lamp and looked around, she realized quickly El wasn't in the bedroom or bathroom. She stood up and walked out of the bedroom and saw a light on in the dining room. She walked in and saw Elliot sitting at the table a stack of papers in his hand but looking out the window lost in thought.

"El?" she said coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense at her touch but immediately relax again.

"Did I wake you?"

"No." Liv walked around the table so she could see him, "What's going on?"

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd go over the case some more."

"El, we're going to be on this case for a while. Don't run yourself to the ground the first week in."

"I'm not." Elliot said laying down the papers in his hand. He took a breath and felt himself holding it as he fought with himself to keep the thoughts running through his head.

"Spill"

"What?"

"What's eating at you?"

Elliot stood and turned away, then turned back and leaned down his hands flat on the table. "Why would you ask?"

"Ask?" Liv said confused and then she understood, "You've been up all night because I said we need to talk about fantasies?"

"No. Yes." Elliot sat down and said, "You and I have talked about nearly everything over the years. Things I couldn't even talk about with Kathy." Elliot looked down when he mentioned his ex-wife's name. "But…" he said looking up.

"El, not to interrupt but, I was thinking about the application we had to fill out. Unless of course you want to talk about your fantasies." Liv smiled slightly as she watched Elliot begin to blush lightly.

Elliot let out a deep breath, "Oh. Right. I should have realized that's what you were talking about."

"And the rest? Do you want to talk fantasies?" Liv said as she walked around the table and sat in the chair next to his and laid a hand on his knee.

Elliot smiled and leaned forward and kissed Liv, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. This is definitely one topic you and I have never discussed." She watched as he turned his head uncomfortably. "El, you and Kathy talked about this, didn't you?"

"Not really. It just never seemed to come up. We were young and all over each other when we first met and then she got pregnant, we were married and the house was full of kids." Elliot walked over to the window and pressed his head against the dark glass, "I can't believe I just told you that. "

"Why?"

"It doesn't make you uncomfortable to hear about Kathy?"

"El, I've known you for how many years now? Since day one you were married. I have always known you and Kathy have a sex life. The fact that you and I do now shouldn't make you or uncomfortable about what happened in the past."

"How do you do that? Make all of this seem normal?"

Liv stood and walked up behind Elliot and laid her head on his back. She felt El turn and slipped her arms around his waist and said softly, "It is normal and so are fantasies." Liv took El's hand and walked with him back to the bedroom.

Once they were back in bed and laying together, Liv's head on Elliot's chest his arms around her, "How about if I go first?"

"Please."

Liv smiled and thought for a moment and started with, "Well for the application, I wanted it to sound real but also be something kind of impossible for them. So, I wrote about being able to swing on a trapeze, or using the aerieal silks to be able to achieve a sense of weightlessness and freedom."

Elliot smiled, "We always have been in sync haven't we?" Liv nodded and smiled, "I did something similar, I wanted to sound realistic but impossible." Elliot shut his eyes and ran a hand slowly through Liv's hair, "I wrote about swimming and being in a pool of crystal clear water and added something about zero-gravity sensation."

Liv laughed lightly, "We always have been a good match. We even think alike when we don't try." She paused deciding whether or not to push her luck and decided to as Elliot seemed much more relaxed and interested, "Have you ever played with food?"

Elliot pulled back slightly and looked at Liv askance. "What do you mean?"

"Well you turn the other person into a sundae and get to lick all the toppings off of them. Or discover fun uses for ice. I've often thought honey could be really interesting especially if things got sticky in just the right spot and time." Liv said and ran a finger slowly down El's bare chest stopping at his waistband.

"I admit I've been curious sometimes with some thoughts about control. I don't know if I could ever give it over but I have wondered what that would be like."

"What about taking control?" Liv asked as a thought ran through her mind.

"I'm not sure. Maybe? Nothing work related though." Elliot said simply then shutting his eyes for a moment Elliot added, "Though I have had this one fantasy for a while now. You and I are at the station, different rooms, and we have sex hard and fast, my hand is always over your mouth the keep you from screaming though."

Liv's eyebrow raises as Elliot adds, "In my fantasy you're one hell of a screamer."

Liv laughs out loud. "I can be loud when I'm properly enticed El." And watches as the little hairs on his arm shiver. "I've thought about a few rooms at the station too, particularly the dead file room." The two continue talking late into the night unmasking the fact that they share a lot of similar fantasies.

Late the next afternoon, Elliot puts down the file he was reading and looks at Liv. "Part of our cover is going out, right?"

"Yeah."

"Go get dressed, we're going to dinner and then to Bed again." Elliot says smiling

"Makes sense, we can't get into Room for several more days. I'm not going to say no to a good meal either." Liv stretches as she gets off the sofa and walks to the bedroom. She takes her time in the bathroom freshening up and getting ready. After an hour she finds herself standing in front of a closet full of clothes she never bought. An ice blue dress catches her eye and she pulls it out and smiles. It's made from a lightweight satin-silk material and flows as though weightless.

Liv slips it off the hanger and fingers the black lace straps and band that will sit right under her breasts. _No bra with this._ She thinks to herself as she slips it on. Carefully she stands in front of the mirror and adjusts her breasts so that they are fully filling out the ice blue cups and she is just barely spilling over. Smiling Liv thinks that this dress could almost be a negligee if it were shorter and therefor perfect for Bed.

Thinking of Bed brings another thought to mind. One of Elliot and her own fantasies, she looks into her go bag and deep in the bottom she finds what she's looking for and nearly laughs at how perfect the black lace panties match the black lace on the dress. It was almost as if this was meant to be. She pokes a little more and pulls out a small device like you would use to unlock a car and slips it into her bag. Double checking to make sure she has Olive's phone and ID she snaps the bag shut.

"Ready Liam?"

"Definitely Olive." Elliot looks up and his mouth opens and closes several times but no words come out. So Liv walks over to the door and holds it open.

"Damn" Elliot whispers as he walks up behind her and takes the door from her and locks it behind them.

As they step into the elevator Liv turns and says, "Like?"

El slips a hand around her waist and pushes her up against the wall as he kisses her passionately. When the door opens they step calmly out and catch a cab to a restaurant not too far from Bed. After a meal of honey glazed salmon for Liv and pork chops for El. They make their way to Bed. This time they are remembered and automatically let in. Elliot heads over and gets them champagne and Liv locates a nearby bed and stretches out on it.

"There you are" Elliot says as he navigates his way back through and hands her a drink

"Waiting for you Liam." Liv says in a teasing tone Liv leans up and kisses El, "Do I still taste like honey?"

El licks his lips and smiles, "Yes, maybe we'll have to find out if anywhere else tastes like honey still."

Liv smiles and says "You want to play?"

"I always want to play."

"Good because I brought you a present." Liv pulls her bag closer, "Shut your eyes and hold out your hand."

"Really?"

"Now Liam." El shuts his eyes and lays out his hand. His other holds onto Liv's waist fingering the water like fabric.

Liv places the small remote in his hand and then leans close and whispers into his ear, "open."

El opens his eyes and looks down, "World's smallest remote control? I don't get it Olive."

"This is a very special remote control." Liv says as she runs her fingers down El's hand and holds up the remote slightly so it was slightly more visible. "This control's me."

Elliot's eyebrows shot straight up to his non-exsistent hairline. "Excuse me?"

"The other part of this is hooked to the inside of my," Liv leaned over slightly more than needed but was enjoying herself, "black lace panties. With this little button right here" Liv pointed, "You turn it on and it sends an enjoyable jolt through me."

"Really?"

"Um-hmm" Liv licked her lips as she watched Elliot getting more interested, and this button, makes me get more or less pleasure. Try it."

El didn't need to be told twice. He pushed the button and watched as Liv's back arched and her eyes shut and she moaned happily as the device turned on. He felt himself respond to her obvious pleasure and realized that they would both be getting a lot of enjoyment tonight from this remote. He pushed down several times on the up button and the first few, Liv was able to control her outward reaction but by the fourth click her mouth opened again and she gasped. El turned the stimulation back down.

"Really." He said smiling.

"Total control." Liv said smiling, "As long as you have that, I'm at your mercy."

Elliot pulled Liv close and kissed her deeply, passionately and pushed the up button at the same time. He was rewarded by having her bite down on his tongue. "Maybe too much?"

Liv just laughed and said "learning curve."


	13. Chapter 13

Liam and Olive made sure they were seen at Bed that night, dancing and making out and even a small petty argument followed by a kissing on one of the beds. Olive went and danced alone while Liam watched and played with the remote at one point.

Just before midnight Olive went down the hall to the bathroom. As she was coming back she found herself stopped by a tall man with sandy hair and flashing green eyes. "Excuse me." Olive said as she tried to move past.

"I'm sorry." He said and moved slightly. Then mirrored Olive's movements so she couldn't get out. "You're really quite the dancer. My team was right."

"Team?" Olive asked

"I'm Henry. I own Bed."

"Hi. I'm Olive. Bed is my favorite club." Liv said flirtatiously.

"Who's that guy you're with?"

"Liam? My husband. Why?" Liv said and reached her hand out to lay it on Henry's shirt and adjust his tie slightly. "I thought you were interested in me or do you like both of us?" Liv teased.

Henry's hand slid around Liv's waist and pulled her closer, "That's an interesting idea, but I've never been good at sharing my toys."

Liv laughed lightly, "Come meet Liam. You might change your mind."

"No thanks." Henry said and let his hand slide over the ice blue dress. His thumb ran along the black lace. "You're more than enough for me." Henry leaned down and kissed the side of Liv's neck biting just a little. Then letting her go he said, "Come see me next time you're here."

Liv nodded and said, "I think that can be arranged." She slipped past Henry and headed back toward Elliot.

"Let's go." She said softly as she got to where he was waiting.

"You ok?"

"Now."

Elliot quickly caught on to her urgency and grabbed their things and followed Liv outside. "What happened?" El asked once they were outside.

Liv took El's hand and proceeded to walk once they were several blocks away and she was certain they weren't being followed she hailed a taxi and had them taken to the morgue.

"Liv?" El said carefully.

Olivia turned in her seat and looked at El, "I met someone named Henry. He said he owns Bed. He left DNA on me."

Elliot turned red in the face and his hands went to her shoulders. "Are you ok?" He asked trying hard to control his temper.

"Not like that El." Liv said laying a hand on his cheek, she felt him breathe. "He bit my neck. I want Melinda to swab the area and I want to know if there's a way to get a tooth impression."

"How the hell do you stay so calm and think logically after something like that?"

"It's my job El."

"It's mine to protect you."

"No. It's yours to have my six and you did."

"Clearly I didn't or he wouldn't have bit you."

"Actually, it's a good thing. Gives us more to work with. He's interested. I'll use that next time we're at Bed to see what more we can get."

"Liv."

"El."

The two looked at each other a world of communication passing between them in just those looks in the dark taxi.

"Just don't give him access to the remote." El teased.

Liv smiled and said, "That is just for you."

"Liv?" Melinda said coming into her office still wearing her scrubs. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." Olivia said, "But I need you to swab my neck and we're going to need to borrow your office for a little while."

Melinda looked back and forth between the two Detectives curiously and nodded as she got her supplies. "Sit down and tell me what happened."

"We're on a case." El said as he stood protectively in the doorway arms folded tight over his chest.

Liv looked at him and smiled slightly and then shook her head at his unconscious body language. "A possible suspect came onto me at a club and tried to give me a hickey."

"Lovely." Melinda said a note of disgust in her voice

"Well, if we can get some DNA and maybe even some tooth impressions it might help."

"What's Romeo's name?" Melinda asked as she bagged up the sample.

"Henry."

"I'm guessing you want to use my office to meet with Don?"

"Right as always." Elliot said as he walked over to stand next to Olivia.

"Why don't you go into the family room and I'll make the call. It'll seem like you were here for a family member then. Just in case."

"Thanks." Elliot and Olivia said at the same time as they headed down the hall to the non-descript family room.

They sat at the conference table to wait. Elliot turned his chair to Liv's and touched her neck gently and let his thumb brush lightly over the small bruise that was already starting to form. "I should have been there." He said softly.

"It's better that you weren't El." Olivia said and laid her hand over his. "I'm ok. He didn't hurt me. I promise." Then deciding it was better to show than just tell Liv leaned over and kissed Elliot lightly on the lips. She felt his arms encircle her and was surprised to discover she wanted the reassurance of his arms protecting her just then.

They separated just as the door opened and Cragen walked in. Liv and El looked at each other with a hint of nervousness, had he seen, they wondered but both quickly schooled their faces and explained what had happened at Bed with Henry.

After promising he'd look into it he said he'd have a uniformed officer drive them home. Officially they were listed as witnesses in a hit and run of a prostitute who had died and that's why they were at the morgue and talking with him and it also gave them an excuse for any future needs to call him or vice versa.


	14. Chapter 14

Liv and Elliot were in the back of a squad car heading home from the morgue when Liam's phone rang. The two looked at each other and Elliot flipped open the phone and spoke calmly, "Hello?"

"Mr. Hodden." Said a voice with a slight eastern European accent.

"Yes?" Elliot said leaning over so Liv could hear. "Why are you in police custody?"

"May I ask who this is?"

"I'm Marco. I work for some of our mutual friends and they are concerned about you speaking to the politzia."

"Of course." Elliot said and nodded at Liv. "Marco please tell our friends that my wife and I witnessed an accident. The officer in charge offered us a ride home after he questioned us."

"You are then ok." Marco said his accent getting a bit thicker as he spoke longer.

"Olive is a bit shaken but we are unharmed."

"Mr. Henry will be pleased to know you are both well."

"We appreciate his concern. We will be sure to say hello on our way through this week." Elliot said and shrugged at Olivia hoping that his answer made sense.

The phone disconnected and Elliot closed his phone and looked at it. "Well that was not only cryptic but unnerving."

Liv scooched closer to El on the bench seat and rested her head on his shoulder. She whispered quietly, "We don't know who we can and can't trust. He might even be able to access the video equipment in the cars El."

Elliot nodded and slowly began to rub Liv's shoulder. "I know Olive. I know." He said loudly enough for the officer driving them to hear.

As they pulled up in front of Olive and Liam's apartment building, they saw a dark blue delivery van driving off. "Who'd be getting a delivery this late?" Liv asked

"Early is more like it." Said El as he held the door open for Liv and they made their way across the lobby to the elevators and up to their floor.

When the door opened, they could see a package waiting for them in front of their door. "I guess we're the ones getting the delivery." Liv said and her hand automatically went to her waist. She cursed under her breath when she remembered that she was undercover and that neither she nor Elliot had their service weapons. "Who do you think it's from Liam?"

"I'm guessing your new admirer."

"Well that was very sweet of him." Liv said as they got to the door and bent down to examine the box. It appeared to be a standard shipping box from a local florist. Liv swallowed heavily and then smiled as she stood up and said, "Liam, give me your phone."

Elliot handed Liv his phone and then scrolled through the recent call log. She found the number she wanted and took Elliot's hand and stepped several feet away and then pressed redial. She listened through the phone as the other number rang.

"Yea?"

"Marco?" Liv said sweetly

"Yea." The voice said a bit defensively

"Marco this is Olive. Are you by any chance near Henry?"

"Hold on."

Elliot watched the box as Liv played for time.

"Olive. How did you know the gift was from me."

"Well when Marco called to check on us. Then a present was waiting as soon as we arrived. I knew it had to be you. Who else would be so charming." Liv practically oozed as Elliot rolled his eyes

"Do me a favor."

"For you, nearly anything." Liv teased

"Wear that next time you come through and let's see if we can splash in the puddle together."

"Mmmmm" Liv hummed "Now I just can't wait until Thursday, but you've got to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"You'll nibble the other side of my neck this time too." Liv rolled her eyes and shook her head

"That's a promise."

Henry hung up and Liv handed Elliot back the phone. "Really?" Elliot said.

"Come on, Liam." Olive said and slid her body around his. "It could be fun to be nibbled on by both of you at the same time."

"Whatever you say Olive." Liam said as he pushed her into the wall and kissed her hard. Lips still against hers Elliot whispered, "What're you thinking?"

"Sounds like a costume but I wouldn't doubt surveillance equipment." Liv said as she dragged her hands down Elliot's back and cupped his rear pulling him tight against her.

"Let's get you inside." Liam said and stepped a little away from Liv. "I have a package of my own to deliver to you Olive."

"I noticed." Liv said with a tinkling laugh as Elliot escorted her into the apartment stopping briefly to scoop up the box and deposit it in the kitchen before heading to the bedroom.

The next morning Munch and Fin showed up to "discuss the incident that Olive and Liam had witnessed the night before." They also brought with them the information that Captain Cragen had dug up on Henry and took back with them the information about Marco. Elliot had managed to quickly determine that there was no surveillance device on the box or the outfit that had been delivered for Liv to wear. They all were a little taken aback at the outfit but decided it would be best to play along for now until it was decided what the task force wanted to do with the information they now had about Henry.

To make sure that the box could get picked up, Liv tossed it into the outdoor recycle bin after lunch that day, once Fin was able to set up to have a tech sitting inside dressed like a bum. The tech then waited another 45 minutes before climbing out to take the box to the FBI crime lab to see what they would be able to get off of the box.

Liv and Elliot spent the rest of the day in the dining room working on connecting Henry and Marco to the other members of the chain of characters they had already established in the web of crime. They had made some significant progress when Liam's phone rang.

The two looked at each other as Elliot reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Liam Holden?" said a sultry female voice

"Hodden" Elliot corrected

"Yes, of course."

"I am going to be meeting with you tomorrow to discuss your terms of payment." The woman's voice said catching slightly on her R's.

"For the club?" Elliot tried to clarify

"Yes. Make a splash at 9. Make sure you wear the blue swim bottoms. I will leave a request slip for you at the desk when you sign in, so you will know exactly which ones to wear."

"How will I know its you?" Elliot asked

"I will be wearing the matching blue top."

"OK. We'll see you at 9."

"No darling. Just you. Olive has a different appointment." The dial tone followed.


	15. Chapter 15

Thursday afternoon seemed to drag for hours Liv and Elliot found themselves getting snippy with each other as their own feelings towards the mission and each other began to intermingle.

"You don't have to." El said

"For what may be the 1000th time today. Yes actually I do. The suspect knows me, intimately. I have to go to this meeting and I'm going to wear this ridiculous outfit." Liv said and through the child's sized T-shirt on the floor.

"Liv this is ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is you suddenly trying to stop me from doing my damn job. Did I suddenly become a bad cop when I let you into my bed?"

"It's not like that."

"Hell it's not."

"Damn it Olivia." Elliot yelled and threw a pillow across the room where it hit a vase and caused it to fall to the floor and shatter.

"Damn it Elliot." Liv mimicked his words back to him as she ran to the kitchen to get a wet rag. Elliot followed her.

His energy changed instantly when he saw her head down and her shoulders slumped in front of the sink. He walked up slowly behind her and placed his hands on either side of her. Lowered his head to hers, "I just hate the idea of anyone else touching you. Of you being in any kind of risk and me not being by your side." He whispered softly his lips touching her exposed neck.

"I can do this El." Liv said just above a whisper. "I'm a cop first." She turned in his arms and he tightened them around her. His hands sliding possessively down her sides and resting on her hips.

"You're one of the best. I trust you with my life. With my kids lives. I just can't lose you now that I've only just gotten you." Eliot growled lowly like the words were being ripped painfully from deep in his soul

Liv slid her arms around his neck and looked up into his flashing blue eyes. "I'm yours El. I'm not going anywhere." She bounced once on her toes and then hopped so her legs wrapped around his waist. Her lips found his and she bit down just slightly harder than she needed to on his bottom lip and pulled.

Elliot growled deep in his chest as he slid his hands up under the back of Liv's shirt his nails scrapping her back. He turned and walked so she was up against the stainless steel fridge and balanced her there while he tugged her shirt over her head. He latched on to her breast and bit down causing Liv to cry out. He pulled back but saw her head was thrown back. He smiled and the blew lightly on the breast he had just inflicted pain on before sucking it back into his mouth. He could feel her every breath and gasp as he nipped at her in this way.

Liv hooked one hand tight around Elliots neck and with her free hand pulled at his belt and managed to loosen it. She also began to wiggle so that he might understand her yoga pants were still between them. She stopped when Elliot grabbed her busy hand and pinned it above her head against the stainless steel door and began to leave a trail of lit bites down her arm all the way to her waist and then back to her breast. She was greatful for the smoothness of the fridge as he was pulling and pushing her every which way as he licked, nipped and sucked at every piece of her he could reach.

"Say you're mine." Elliot growled in her ear

"I'm yours." Liv said and felt his teeth sink in to the sensitive spot where here neck and throat met.

"I need you Liv."

"I'm yours." Liv repeated enjoying this new game.

"I need you now."

"Please." She said and felt him pull on her nipples before suckling from them.

"My way?" Elliot asked

Not fully understanding but trusting Elliot with everything she breathed, "Yes" and felt him pull her from the fridge and wrap her tight around himself and lead them back to the living room. He stood her up and quickly pulled down her yoga pants. Then let his hands rub her calves and thighs as he slid his way back up her body.

Liv reached out and undid his button and zipper and pulled down on his jeans and smiled to see him full and erect and waiting for her.

"Trust me?" Elliot asked again this time more in his normal voice.

"Yes."

Elliot shut his eyes and remembered the fantasies that had been running through his head for years. He used those memories and pulled Olivia to him and bit her lip. He heard her gasp. He turned her away from him and walked her to the arm of the couch and pushed so she was leaning over it. He lined himself up with her entrance and slid home. He'd been right about how long her legs were, how powerful and muscular. He grabbed her backside and hips and thrust forward hard once before pulling nearly all the way out but found himself trapped by Olivia's ankles locked behind him keeping him partially in.

"Enjoying this?" He teased. "Want more?" He offered and then thrust forward hard and fast pushing himself as deep into her as he could go.

"El!" She called when he was in as deep as he could get. "More El!"

Elliot laughed and leaned back and thrust again and again listening to her scream each time as he pushed her harder and harder. He felt himself getting harder than he even knew he could while deep inside of her just from her enjoyment of it. He slid a hand down between them where they were joined and felt her juices oozing everywhere he put some on his fingers and licked it. "You taste good." He said and then lapped a little more on his finger and when he thrust in next he slid his fingers into her mouth the act of her sucking his fingers while having him so deeply in her was nearly his undoing but he needed her to finish first. So, he pulled back and this time let his fingers start pleasing her while he began pushing hard and fast. He knew even before she clamped down on him that she was there. Her breathing changed. She'd stopped yelling and then her walls clamped down on him and as soon as they did he thrust one last hard time and gave her everything in him. When he had finally finished he collapsed on her back for a moment and then slid out and pulled her with him to the floor.

"I love you." He whispered as he wrapped her tight under him and dozed off.

Liv smiled a dozy happy feeling of contentment rolling over her as she shut her eyes.

A few hours later Liv and El were getting ready to go out. Liv wearing the much hated and debated child's t-shirt and panties sized for an adult but designed for a child with cartoon characters on them. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at Elliot in the costume and held up a pair of pigtail holders and said, "Really?"

"I guess he doesn't want your hair getting in the way of his nibbling."

"You didn't seem to mind this afternoon." Liv said and pulled at her hair to show several marks and then tugged down the edge of her undies to show a significant bite mark.

Elliot turned several shades of red and looked away for a moment. Finally, he stood and stepped over to Olivia he lifted his hands to touch her arms and then embarrassed dropped them to his side, "Liv I'm sorry. I never should have done that. I shouldn't have treated you that way or acted like I did."

"Do you hear me complaining? Now or then?" Liv said with a smile as she stepped back into the bathroom

"What?" El said and followed her in and sat on the edge of the tub watching while Liv carefully tied her hair back.

"El. Was this afternoon unexpected? Yes, especially from you. Was it enjoyable? WOW, definitely yes!" Liv said watching him through the mirror.

Elliot blushed lightly, "It was actually one of my fantasies. Or had been for a while."

"Normal. Most guys like that. Extra depth better angle."

"You've done that before?"

"Not like that and never with those results. Usually it's been a bit dull and boring for me. This was different. But then, you're different. You never?"

Elliot shook his head. "Kathy would have never." and added an odd shiver like the idea of doing that with Kathy was distasteful.

"Tell me about the fantasy." Liv asked curiously.

Elliot feeling better and more comfortable stood and walked over to Liv and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Tonight when we come home. I'll tell you all about it. I don't want you going into a sex club for a date with a perp and being worked up though."

Liv laughed, "Well at least all of your bite marks work well with our cover."

Elliot laughed, "Great if Cap asks why you're covered bite marks all over your nether regions I'll just tell him I had to for our cover." Both laughed at the image of that conversation.

A few hours later as Liam and Olive followed the lit path from Bed down the hall to Room they held hands and talked quietly until they approached the reception desk.

"Hello. Welcome to Room. I'm your hostess Ava. May I take your picture please."

Liam and Olive stood for their separate and couple pictures and then watched as Ava uploaded it into the system and marked them as in attendance. "I understand you'll be in the Puddle Room tonight." Ava said with a pleasant smile.

"Yes." Said Liam, "I believe there was a note left for me regarding my costume."

"Yes of course sir." Ava said and clicked a few buttons and pulled out a slip of paper. "Please give this to Oscar when you arrive at the door. He'll ensure you have everything you need."

"Oh and Madam." Ava said and clicked some more buttons. "I understand you are to met by a guest as well. Congratulations."

"Oh, uh, thank you." Olive said trying hard not to be too confused. "There will be some presents waiting in the changing room for you as well. Just see Ming before you leave."

Liv and El stepped away from the desk and took a moment to ponder the messages left. They looked at each other and El reached over and squeezed Liv's hand. "Meet me back out here in 10 minutes and we'll splash in together." He leaned down and kissed Liv and said softly against her lips if you're not here I'm making the call. Liv gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Liam turned and walked over to the men's area and handed Oscar his ticket and was escorted to a private section of the changing suite. Olive walked in and was quickly changed as she needed only to hang up her coat and swap her jeans for a sarong. There was no way she was going to wander around anywhere in just a pair of Power Puff Girl Panties. She then began to look around for a woman named Ming. She finally located a section on a far wall that appeared to be a staff room. She knocked and then opened the door and peaked in. Inside she found a floor to ceiling stack of wooden cases with labels from the US Military. There were also several that had Hazardous Material labels on them. Liv quickly closed the door and turned and walked away. She went back to her locker and pulled out Olive's phone and typed a quick message to Cragen.

"I just remembered something about the accident. I think it might blow up the case. I hope to see you soon." Olive

Just as Olive hit send a young woman approached her. "Excuse me Madam. We do not allow cell phones. It is for everyone's safety."

"I'm so sorry. I know. I always have it in my purse and just remembered it was there so I wanted to turn it off so it didn't decide to ring and bother or upset anyone." Olive said as she turned the phone off and showed it to the young Asian woman before putting it in her locker and locking it.

"Are you by any chance Ming?"

"Yes! You must be his very special guest tonight." Ming said

"I guess." Olive said, "Does he often entertain?"

"Maybe once or twice a month. He only likes certain woman. Never two times and always in Puddle Room." Ming said her English haltering.

"I have special presents for you."

"Does he give these to all of his guests?"

Ming laughed, "You ask many questions."

"I'm trying to see just how special I am."

"Smart." Ming nodded and handed Olive two boxes, "These he give all guests, even sometimes guests upstairs not just here." Ming then handed one more box, "This he only give 5 other girl only down here." Ming then handed Olive a final box, "very small box, I never see before. I think you very special guest."

"Thank you Ming. I'll just put these away and then go meet my husband."

"No Madam. You open now or he be hurt. You open so he know you like his gifts."

"Of course Ming." Liv followed Ming to an upholstered oversized chair and settled in and slowly opened the everyone gifts, chocolate and a diamond bracelet that says "exclusive", the gift for 5 others was a gold watch, and the gift just for her was a bottle of sex lubricant.

Liv shook her head at the odd array and then went to her locker, placed them in her pocket book and went out to meet Liam. She had just gotten to the hallway when she saw him standing there in something that barely covered him. There were two 1" straps going around his waist and his well-endowed manhood was standing out straight in front of him just barely covered. Aside from those few slips of fabric as far as Olive could tell Liam was naked.

"Liam?" Olive said barely able to contain her laughter, "Does that fit?"

"No. It was designed for a 3 year old."

Olive looked down and smiled sadly, "Well so was mine."

"I can't believe I'm wearing flowers." Liam growled

Olive arched her back slightly at Liam's tone and wrapped her arms around him, covering his body with hers, "Don't use that tone here. Remember what happened last time you started growling."

Liam smiled but leaned down and kissed Olive a bit more passionately than he had to. "MMMM" was all he said as he opened the door and led them in the moving pile of people.

Like last time Liam led them to a spot near the outside of the group where they'd be less likely to deal with additional people. Liam laid down and then Olive and he laid himself mostly over her so it would be harder for someone to touch her.

"Liam are you being possessive?"

"No." but he still didn't move though his hand did begin to roam softly over Liv's flat stomach under the ridiculous t-shirt.

A moment later a man laid down next to them and rolled onto his side. He also had left his robe in the changing room and he had on only a pair of red briefs.

Olive turned away from Liam and said , "Henry."

"I'm glad you came." Henry said as he began to run his hand slowly along Olive's leg.

"Henry, this is my husband Liam. Liam Henry."

"Nice to meet you." Liam said sticking out his free hand still keeping one protectively on Olive.

"Your date should be here soon. Not to worry. Olive will be in excellent hands all night."

"We're not overly found of the Puddle room." Liam said, "We're just waiting until we can begin to explore elsewhere."

"Many people say that but often they find this room a good warm up." Henry said and then pulled lightly on Olive's pony tail. "Did you like my presents?"

"Beautiful, intriguing and a bit unusual." Olive said "But very generous."

"Which did you like the most?"

"Probably the watch. I suspect that it has a wonderful history."

"It does. We can explore that together any time." Henry slowly ran his hand down Liv's chest and to her panties where he encountered Liam's hand waiting for him. "Right then." He said as he pulled back. "And what of the costume?"

"Dressing like a child isn't really my thing." Olive said but since you went to all the trouble I thought I'd be nice. "Do you have a thing for kids?"

Henry shivered and looked nauseated at the idea, "No. I just saw a picture of a celebrity in an outfit like this and thought it was hot."

"There he is." Said a voice with a rolling r. "Liam. I am your companion this evening. We have much to talk about. Come with me." She offered her hand and nearly pulled Liam off the cushions and led him out a hidden door.

Olive stood to follow and found her waist held by Henry. "No, no darling. That's just for them. You and I get to stay here and play in the puddle."

"Henry and I agreed never to play without the other." Olive said

"It's not playing if your just watching is it?" Henry asked

"Actually, I was wondering, since you're a long time member, would you be able to show me around so I can actually go in and see some of the other rooms?" Olive asked.

"Ah but again that would be playing." Henry said as he slid his hand around Olive's waist and turned her, "Which I'm more than happy to do with you any time you want." He leaned forward and moved her ponytail and noticed the bite mark. "I see you and Liam enjoy my type of games. Good maybe he would be willing to share his toy with me once he and Ardella have finished their business. I like a good new toy who knows the game." Henry then leaned forward and bit down hard on Olive's neck.

Liv was shocked for a moment that he was biting her and that he was doing it so aggressively and publicly. Then she brought her knee up and her heel down and when he still didn't let go of her neck she drove her fist into the side of his head. At which point he began to bleed and she decided to leave.

She stepped outside and found Aria the woman that had walked them around the first night. "There's a man in the Puddle Room bleeding from a possibly broken nose."

"Olive are you ok?" Aria asked

"I will be." Aria waved over two very large men and sent them into Puddle where a few minutes later they emerged with Henry. He was walked down the hall and placed into a room and Liv heard the unmistakeable sound of a click.

"Olive what happened?"

"I told him Henry and I don't play alone. Henry followed Ardella to handle some business for Room, and Henry bit me. So I got him off of me." Liv said matter of factly.

A young woman in scrubs came running down the hall with a box in her hand. "Please sit I'll take care of this right now."

"Who are you?" Liv asked

"I'm the company medic. You can call me Trea."

"Hi Trea. I don't think it can be that bad."

"He broke the skin so I'm going to take some blood samples from both of you and run some tests. I'm also going to give you some medicine to take as a precaution. Nothing here needs stitches. But I am going to dress this." Trea said and then pulled up a chair and sat down and began to wash out the wound. "Madam, I know that there are a lot of different tastes here but I'm seeing a variety of wounds. Is this one that's bleeding the only one he caused?"

Liv blushed remembering the afternoon with El. "Yes. My husband and I had a…"

"Say no more."

"Liam really?" Aria said impressed, "I wouldn't have thought him the type."

Liv laughed remembering. "What will be done with Henry?"

"He'll be disciplined and brought before committee." Aria said simply. "His behavior is unacceptable, the point is this is enjoyable. No one should ever be hurt, unless they have requested it. I'll have one of our team alert Arabella so she can speak with Liam before he comes out."

"Thank you."


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you ok?" Liv heard Elliot before she saw him. When he came around the corner he looked like a bulldog ready to fight. His neck was puffed his eyes were full of fire and his chest was puffed out making him look bigger than he was. His anger was palpable

"I'm fine Liam." She said getting up. "Aria and Trea have taken good care of me." She walked over and put a hand on his bare chest. She could feel his heart pounding. The veins in his neck were extended and throbbing.

"Security has him." Aria said calmly. "This will not be allowed."

"Liam." Olive said and put her hands on his face. "I'm ok."

Looking down at her Elliot stared into Olivia's eyes then let his hands roam over her face and neck. Feeling the bandage, he stopped, "I should have been there." He whispered.

"She did a lot worse to him I suspect." Trea said.

"Excuse me?" Liam said taking his eyes off of Liv for the first time and remembering where they were, who they were supposed to be and what they were doing.

"She broke his nose." Trea said calmly "and I wouldn't be surprised if his jaw needs to be wired shut."

"He had a strong grip. I used those self-defense classes and got him off of me." Olive said sliding her arms around Liam. Using her nearness to keep him calm and centered.

"Your instructors were always impressed." Liam said as he held her close to his side. He could feel himself calming the longer he held her.

"We're going home now." Liam said, "Tell Arabella I will contact her when I'm sure Olive is ok."

"I'm calling for a car. Go and get dressed. I'll meet you on the other side." Liam said leaning down into her hair, Olive looked up and could see the cop returning to his eyes and nodded. "Do you want me to have the driver bring you anything?"

"A blanket would be appreciated." Liv said using the code word they'd established with the captain.

"I'll walk with you." Aria offered as she followed Olive into the changing room. "I'm sorry Liam was so upset. It's good to know he's protective."

Olive smiled slightly, "He is that. Can you tell the board that I want to speak to them? I want my side heard."

Aria nodded, "Of course. I will do my best to have you heard."

Olive pulled jeans and a sweater on over her costume and then gathered her things. Turning back to Aria she asked, "Has anything like this happened before?"

"No. We are very clear about the rules. The only time someone may receive pain is if they have requested it. If you are rebuffed you accept. All the same rules I told you when you first arrived have been told to all members. When you told Henry that you and Liam only play together he should have stopped. There is no excuse for what he did. He will be punished." Aria said matter of fatly.

Olive nodded and laid her hand on the door that would lead her to Liam. "Thank you. It can't be easy going up against Henry when he owns the place."

"Henry has his place in Room and I have mine. We both know our positions. His behavior broke the rules. It is really very simple."

Liv nodded silently and stepped out to find El waiting just on the other side of the door. "The car should be outside waiting and a blanket will be waiting in the car for you." Liam said as he wrapped his arm protectively around Olive.

"Good. Let's go home." Olive said and rested her head on Liam's shoulder as they walked.

"Good Evening, Mr. Hodden." The driver said as he opened the door of the car for them. Elliot climbed in and then waited for Liv.

"Mrs. Hodden your blanket is right inside." The driver said and helped her inside the car.

Shutting the door, the driver walked to the front and got inside the driver's seat, closed the door and started the engine. Looking into the rearview mirror at his four passengers he said, "You ok Liv?"

"I'm ok Fin. Henry not so much."

"Good for you."

Elliot handed his coat to the other male passenger in the car. An agent from the FBI who had a similar build and coloring to himself. While Liv did the same with the female agent from the ATF who matched her coloring and size. The female agent also wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Fin pulled up in front of the building where Olive and Liam lived and came around to the side to open the door. "Have a good evening, Mr. Hodden, Mrs. Hodden."

Getting back in he drove the car to the underground storage used for rental cars and then he Liv and Elliot all got into a new car driven by Munch that took them back to a safe house on Long Island.

As they walked in the door, they were greeted by Captain Cragen, "What the hell happened tonight?"


	17. Chapter 17

"I fucked up." Elliot said and stormed off.

"No, he didn't" Liv said and followed behind him finding him standing in the kitchen of the safe house. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she stood behind him. "El don't be an ass. We did our jobs."

"My job is to have your six." El said throwing her words back at her. "If I'd done that you wouldn't have been attacked." Slowly he turned and looked at her his angst showing in every muscle of his face.

"El." Liv whispered. "I'm ok and in the long run this might be a good thing for the case."

"I don't care about the case right now."

"I know. But Cragen, Munch and Fin are feet away as well as who knows how many from the assorted alphabet soup of the government and we have to focus there now." Liv emphasized the word we as she touched his arm "We will have time to talk about the rest of this tonight."

Elliot felt his breathing settle back to normal as he listened to her steady but forceful order. "How do you do that?" he asked softly.

Liv smiled and said, "I'll tell you tonight." And then walked away knowing Elliot would follow her.

Walking back through to the main room where Cragen was sitting with the rest of the team. Liv quickly explained about what happened with Henry down playing the biting and emphasizing that she may have gotten them a sit down with the board.

El picked up with Arabella explaining about Room's pricing and how all members needed to bring something of value to the table. Since he was in import/export they were looking to use his business to help with some of their import/export needs.

"What was the text about?" Cragen asked

"What text?" El asked looking confused.

Liv turned and looked at the short woman with chin length brown hair in the ATF jacket and said, "They had a closet in the woman's changing room. It had guns and boxes labeled hazardous materials."

Kelly nodded and picked up her walkie and spoke quietly into it. "Any idea how much?"

"Too much." Liv said

Kelly nodded and walked away from the group.

After another few hours of going over details and pulling apart information Liv and Elliot were finally sent off to sleep. Liv was woken at dawn by Cragen walking into her room. "Liv. I know you said they looked you over at the club but, "

Cutting him off Liv said, "I'm surprised it wasn't done right away."

Liv followed Cragen out to a back room where a Doctor and Nurse she hadn't met before were waiting. "Let me guess. You want blood?"

"'Fraid so." Said the nurse softly as she sat down across from Liv and quickly drew some blood. "You're lucky you've got good veins."

"Thanks." Liv said fighting to keep the sarcasm out of her voice but failing.

"Can I take a look at your wound?" the Doctor asked.

Liv nodded and noticed that Cragen had quietly left and shut the door. She pulled off her shirt and waited while they poked and prodded at her bite mark. Some samples were taken but they quickly redressed it and the Doctor said, "Whoever did this is a professional and very competent."

"Well at least there's that."

"We're using a rapid HIV test so you'll get the results back in 48 hours max." the nurse said smiling hopefully.

Liv nodded and filled out the form she had handed her. "Can you do me a favor and wait to give me the results for everything all at once."

"Of course. I wouldn't want 4 or 5 different calls either. Do you want help getting back upstairs?" the nurse asked.

"No, I'm tired but fine." Liv turned to leave but paused, turned back, "Thank you."

Opening the door, she found a nervous looking Cragen waiting for her. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" Liv asked

"You and Stabler are going to kill me with this case. You do realize that."

Liv smiled, "Sorry."

Don smiled back and gave Liv a quick hug. "Go on and get some sleep. Your rendezvous is at 11 in the city."

"Thanks." Liv said and headed up the stairs. When she got to her room she opened up the door and didn't even bother turning on the light. She just padded quietly over to the bed and laid down.

"You ok?"

"Geez Elliot." Liv said quietly as she felt his hand touch her arm and slowly pull her to him. "We're going to get found out." She whispered in the dark

"I couldn't sleep without you."

"Bull."

"I heard you and Cragen go downstairs and I …" Elliot stopped his hand rubbing her arm as he looked for the words.

"I'm glad you're here." Liv admitted as she shifted slightly so her head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. "Where's your shirt?" Liv said as his sparse chest hairs tickled her cheek

"You know I never sleep in a shirt." El teased and pulled her closer while simultaneously puffing out his chest, causing her to bite her tongue in order not to giggle.

"You're lucky I love you."

"Yeah. I am."


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Liv and Elliot got into separate cars and were driven back into the city. Elliot was dropped off near central park and began jogging until he reached a well covered overpass and then slipped in where his double was already waiting for him. They exchanged jackets and ballcaps and Elliot continued his run. 20 minutes later his double wandered out talking on his cell phone seemingly oblivious.

At around the same time Liv was dropped off in an alley behind a Starbucks. She used an employee entrance and snuck in through the kitchen and straight to the ladies room. She went into the handicap stall and waited. About five minutes later a lipstick rolled under the door and Liv opened the door and the owner of the lipstick stepped in and the two women changed jackets while Liv fluffed her hair out and her double pulled hers back into a tight ponytail. They swapped bags and glasses and then Liv walked out just in time to hear the barista call out, "Hodden".

Smiling Liv walked over picked up her order and walked out of the shop and back towards the apartment. Where if they were lucky Elliot would be waiting for her. Sipping her coffee as she walked she smiled and pretended as though she had all the time in the world, though her mind was puzzling together different things she had seen and heard.

"Hey" a voice said in her ear and she turned ready to fight when she realized she'd already walked back to the apartment and the voice was Elliot.

"I thought we were meeting inside."

"I saw you coming and waited."

Liv smiled and then patted his chest and as she stepped into his arms said, "Liam, you're such a good husband."

Liam leaned down and kissed Olive lightly before taking her hand and leading her into the building.

Over the course of the next few days, Liv and Elliot told what they knew over and over to various agency officials over the phone or through some rather unique visitor stories. Then on the afternoon of their third day, Olive's phone rang. All movement and noise in the apartment stopped for a moment and then everyone sprang into action running to computers and surrounding the phone while Liv slowed her breathing before she answered it.

"Ready?" She asked looking around. Cragen, Munch and Fin all nodded, while several others called out that they were ready. Making eye contact with Elliot, Liv took a deep breath, held it for a second and then, "Olive Hodden."

"Mrs. Hodden, It's Aria. I wanted to check in and see how you are doing?"

"Honestly, I've been better." Olive said allowing her voice to shake slightly. Elliot nodded at her slight dramatics.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to let you know Arabella has taken on your case and made your request to the board. She has been arguing on your behalf quite strenuously. She wanted me to let you know that if you are ready, than she will make arrangements for you to speak with the Board's representative."

Liv looked at Cragen who nodded, "We need a bit more time but yes, I think we'll be ready to talk in..." Liv looked at Cragen who held up 2 fingers "2 days."

"Wonderful! I'll let Arabella know that you or Liam will call her. Oh and Trea wanted me to pass on to you that all of your tests came back negative," Aria paused and then added in a hushed voice "as did his." Aria then hung up the phone and Liv sat down and thought about what they had just learned.


	19. Chapter 19

Elliot walked over and sat down on the coffee table in front of Liv. He leaned forward and placed his hands on her knees. "Hey, this is a good thing."

Liv nodded and forgetting for a minute how many people were around she let her hand slid over his. She heard Cragen clear his throat behind her and let her hand fall to the sofa, trying hard not to allow her cheeks to redden.

"Ok people!" Cragen said stepping to the side of Liv and Elliot screening them slightly from the others. "We've got 2 days. Alert every agency to get their people and their warrants in place. We're not going to get another shot at this." Turning he looked at Liv and said, "We're going to need to get you wired up before you go in there. But given this groups connections I'm wondering if we're going to need better equipment than what NYPD has. Any thoughts?"

Elliot stood and smiled slightly, "I think I might know a person."

"Damn sounds like he's a mob boss now." Fin said laughing.

"Don't get him started." Liv teased looking over at Munch with a smile.

"Alright, Elliot you and Munch go get equipment. If the Hodden phone rings," Cragen paused

"I'll just tell them that after what happened to my wife I felt the need for some extra protection."

"I think that's where I come in." Fin said and walked over next to Liv puffed out his chest a little and stood as tall and straight as he could. Between his size and overall demeanor he did make an imposing sight if you didn't know the man behind the shades.

Liv laughed, "Liam, my very own bodyguard. You shouldn't have."

"What else do you get the woman who has everything?" Elliot teased right back and everyone laughed.

The next two days past in a flurry of activity with people coming and going, phones ringing and emails being sent and received. Finally it was the morning of the meeting with Arabella and Liv was sitting on the edge of the bed going over the plan in her head one more time.

The door opened and Elliot walked in with a coffee. "I figured you would need this today."

"Thanks." Liv said as she held the warm mug and breathed in the heady aroma. "When does your contact arrive?"

"She's already here." Elliot admitted. "I was coming to see if you'd figured out what you were going to wear."

Liv nodded and walked to the closet and pulled out a simple teal blue dress with loose cap sleeves. As requested it had a V neck and the flowy skirt stopped about mid-calf. She also pulled out a pair of flesh toned heels to wear with it. Holding it up in front of her she turned to Elliot and asked, "What do you think?"

"Meet's all the requests. Simple, solid color, good movement, not tight." El said counting the list of from memory.

Liv shook her head at her partner and handed the dress over. "Here. Bring this out. I'm taking a shower." Before walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

Confused by the change in Liv's attitude Elliot walked out to the Dining Room where a friend from the Marines was setting up what looked like a small store. "Hey, Anna." He said as he came in.

"Hey." She said not really looking up. "Ok put the dress on the dummy. And shoes on the table."

Elliot did what he was told and then watched fascinated as Anna, a former helicopter pilot who'd pulled him out of a few scrapes, very carefully undid and redid stitches. Cut miniscule holes in the bottom hem of Liv's dress and the thread a camera in and using a remote articulated the angle so they got a clear view of the room including Elliot's face on the TV in the Living Room. Anna then pulled together some jewelry and after tapping or pulling on each piece held it up to the dress and decided if it matched, until she found a set she liked, each piece being a separate microphone. The last thing Anna did was to place a tiny homing beacon into the toe of Liv's shoes, Anna showed how they would only be activated if she tapped her toe directly down otherwise it stayed off and undetectable.

Next Anna did a similar job with Elliot's suit rigging the back of his collar with a camera as well as his belt buckle. His shoes got the same treatment as Liv's and he had a tie clip that was a microphone.

In just over an hour, Anna sat back and said, "Your wired up my friend."

Elliot looking amazed hugged her and said, "You're really going to show all of your stuff one day."

"No chance. That's how I stay in business." The two laughed as Elliot walked her to the door and then made a show of thanking her for bringing by some jewelry for his wife.


	20. Chapter 20

U20

Liam and Olive exited their town car in front of a doormaned office building on Park Ave near 74th. They were escorted by their 2 security guards, an African-American man with a foreboding presence and sunglasses and a gangly older white man with tinted glasses.

Once admitted into the building they took the elevator to the 14th floor. All four were surprised that the entire floor was occupied by a single entity, Belle Room Industrial.

"Belle?" Olive said softly "as in…."

She didn't get to finish her statement before Arabella walked through to greet them. "I see you brought company. Perhaps they would like to wait out here while we talk."

Liam looked at his two associates and nodded. What Arabella didn't know was this was exactly what they had hoped she would do and they would be casually waiting for the right information and then they would begin collecting all the evidence they needed. Liam and Olive followed Arabella down the hall past several offices and into a brightly lit conference room overlooking the park.

"I apologize for the view." She said, "Our other offices are being redecorated and this is the best I can manage right now."

"Other offices?" Olive asked

"Upstairs." Arabella said with a wave of her hand.

In their ears Liv and Elliot heard 'Tac team 2 moving up' and both nodded.

"Can I offer you a drink?"

"No thank you." Said Liam as he pulled out a chair for his wife and then sat beside her. "I'm surprised it's you we're seeing today."

"Why?"

"We were told we were meeting with the board." Olive said

"I am the board." Arabella said as she sat across from them. "This is all me, but we'll keep that between us. No one would ever believe that a mere woman would be able to put together such a scheme as Room and Bed."

"Let alone all of your other operations." Liam said with a wink

"Very true. Now about that. I'm still interested in working together. However, I can see where the poor behavior of my former associate may be an issue." Arabella leaned forward and laid a hand on Olive's arm, "You don't want to miss out on all of the fun now do you?"

Liv and Elliot heard in their ears 'We have confirmation of explosives'

"No of course not. I'm very glad to hear he's a former associate now."

'We have the first site secured. Women have been found and are being identified.'

"How did this all get started?" Liam asked his fingers entwined with Olive's as they counted the number of locations that they had secured silently.

"Honestly, a lot like poor Olive."

'Drugs have been located'

'Second site secure'

"How is that?" asked Olive

"I was enjoying myself at a club when someone tried something I didn't want them to and I thought, there should be a safe club."

'We have a roster. Computers are ….BANG BANG BANG'

Olive and Liam squeezed their fingers tighter together as they heard the unmistakable sound of gunshots ringing out.

"Excuse me." A petite brunette in her early 20's said peaking in the door.

"What is it Marianna?"

"There is an urgent call for you on the blue line."

"Excuse me." Arabella said standing up, "I've been waiting for this overseas call. I'll be just a minute."

Just then Munch and Fin walked in and held up a pair of cuffs, "I think silver is a better color for you than blue." Said Fin as Munch began to read Arabella and Marianna their miranda rights.

Two days later:

Back at the station house and wearing their normal work clothes Liv and Elliot were sitting at their desks going over with Cragen, Munch and Fin all the details they had missed out on while being undercover.

"I'm just glad the shots we heard didn't hit anyone." Liv said

"How did you keep talking so calmly while hearing all of that?" Cragen asked

"I have the best partner." Elliot said and looked at Liv with a smile.

"Why do I always feel left out of these things." Munch teased and everyone laughed.

Cragen walked back to his office laughing and then over his shoulder shot, "Liv, Elliot, I know you two just finished doing paperwork for nearly every agency this country has but I still need your DD-5's."

Elliot groaned in response

"And I'll take your disclosure forms at the same time." He added shutting his office door.


End file.
